The Unexpected
by Ari Luna
Summary: Nova Ciel's Life was turned upside down when both of her parents died in a small house fire. Now Nova has to live with the Stilinski's and leave her home town Lima. Stiles x OC (In between 2nd & 3rd Season) (Slight crossover with Glee for first 2 chapters *No knowledge of Glee is needed to read* *Slight AU in first 2 chapters*) Rating may change!


Nothing bad ever happens in Lima, California. Nothing. Or At least that's what I thought.

My best friends Kurt and Rachel and I were just turning my street corner when we saw the array of blue and red lights in front of my house. Without a second thought I jumped out of the car and ran to my house.

"You can't go in there." Said I large police man blocking my path but I had to see I had to make sure that my parents were ok.

"Let me in they're my parents!" I screamed just in time to see them wheel out two body bags. I knew at that moment that my parents were dead.

"Mom! Dad!" I kept on screaming. At this point I was numb. I couldn't feel the hugs that Rachel and Kurt were giving me or the blanket that they tossed over my shoulders or the pounding of my heart as I had a panic attack.

_*Beacon Hills, Sunday. 7 pm. *_

The Stilinski's and the McCall's had just finished their weekly 'Summer Sunday Supper' (Named by Melissa) and were about to sit down to watch 'The Dark Night Rises' for the third time in a row due to Stiles' constant pleading; when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you Melissa McCall?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the police. I am sorry to inform you but Zain Ciel and Katherine Ciel have been in a fire accident and have been pronounced dead. In their paper work it says that either you or a Sheriff Stilinski are to have custody of their child Novalyn Ciel. Is that correct?"

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Th-They're dead? Oh my god. Oh my god. Is Nova ok? Where is she? What do we have to do?" Melissa said gripping the table so that she wouldn't fall. The boys stared at Melissa shaking and crying as Sheriff Stilinski yanked the phone away.

"Ma'am I need you to answer my question."

"This is Sheriff Stilinski. Are you sure that they're dead?"

"Yes. Pronounced dead at 6:03 pm."

"Oh my god. Is Nova ok? Where is she?"

"Sir, I need to know if you or Mrs. McCall are to take custody."

"Yes! Yes, we are! Now will you tell me if Nova is ok and where she is?"

"She's at the Lima City Hospital room 318. You are to go and meet with her, make funeral arrangements, then decide who she is staying with."

"Ok we will be there as soon as possible." Mr. Stilinski slammed the phone and hugged the cry Mrs. McCall until Scott came.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles said getting up from his seat.

"You never got to meet them because they moved before you were born and you were too young to remember them but my best friend from high school, Zain and his wife were just murdered. You and their little girl were born about 2 months apart. I remember that when she was born Melissa and I agreed that if anything happened to them we'd take care of her. I never thought that something would actually happen to them."

"Mom, how do you know them?" Scott asked. Taking a step back as she dried her tears.

"Kat was my best friend in high school. She was my maid of honor!"

"Melissa we need to get going Lima is at least an hour and a half away." Sheriff Stilinski said getting his keys out for emphasis.

"You're right. We could probably rent a couple of motel rooms to stay for a night or two. Let me pack some bags. You should go home and pack."

"Stiles and I have clothes for at least 3 days in the back of the Jeep. You've got to be prepared." Sheriff Stilinski said normalcy seeping back slowly.

"Alright, Scott go pack. We're going on a trip, boys."

_Breathe, Nova. Breathe._

You opened your eyes to blotchy faced Kurt and Rachel holding you hands. Then you lifted your head and see the whole glee club crowded into your room.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling? You were out for about an hour." Kurt said stroking my hair.

"Better. I can breathe again. I just can't believe that they're gone." I said tears starting to well up.

"Don't worry, Nova. They aren't gone. They just became butterflies!" Brittany said her ignorance making me smile. In some ways she was right. They were looking after me now.

"Thanks, Brittany."

"Nova, we're here for you no matter what." Fin said placing a hand on my shoulder as I went up to hug him.

"Yah, Nova. I can like totally steel you some beer if you want!" Puck jumped up with his big smile.

"Puck, gain some common sense. On a smarter note, if you need a place to stay for a few days you are welcomed at my house, Nova." Quinn said glaring at puck. Then it hit me I had no idea who I would be staying with. My parents and I never talked about it.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Girl, I'm praying for you. I love you a lot" Mercedes said tearing up.

"I love you too, girl!" I said

"If you ever need any hot lady kisses you know where to find me." Santana said smirking at me.

"Santana how many times do I have to say that I'm not lesbian?" I said smiling at her attempt to bring normal back.

"It's really a shame."

"Anyways, we brought you some of our favorite comfort items. Sam brought you chap stick, I brought you some coffee, Santana brought you some Nutella, Brittany brought Lord Tubington but the nurse wouldn't let her bring him in, Puck snuck you in a wine cooler, which you probably shouldn't drink right now, Finn brought you a fluffy pillow, Quinn brought you a book, Mercedes brought you so much comfort food that you're good for at least a week, Kurt brought you a radio and Rachel brought you practically every Broadway musical DVD she could get her hands on." Artie said rolling his chair closer to my bed. Tears were starting to come down my face.

"Hey, don't cry! We love you." Rachel said hugging me. That was when Mr. Shuster and Burt came running in.

"Nova! How are you? Are you ok?" He said hugging me.

"I'm doing ok. I know that they're watching over me. They're butterflies. Right, Brittany?"

"Mhmm!" She said smacking her lips.

"Crystal, I know what you're going through and I wouldn't wish it to anyone. I'm so sorry for you lost. They were good people." Burt said with a sympathetic smile. I know that it was hard for him and Kurt to lose his wife.

"It's getting late and a lot of us have to go but before we do we have a little something for you."

They all got up even Mr. Shue and Burt and started singing a mashup of Lean On Me, Keep Holding On, and I'll Stand by you.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks by the time that they yelled 'We love you, Nova!'

"I love you guys so much and I couldn't have made it without you guys." I said. They all came forward as I sat up and gave me a group hug.

One by one they walked through the hospital the last two were Burt and Kurt.

"Please stay, Kurt." I said grabbing his wrist. He looked to his dad and Burt just nodded. Burt always knows when I need someone.

"We're going to get through this together." Kurt said wrapping an arm around me.

"We sure are because I can't do this without you, Hummel. You are the best gay best friend a girl could ever ask for." I said cuddling into his chest

"Thank you! I try!" He said getting a chuckle out of me.

"Knock, Knock." I looked over to the open door way to see Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall!

"Papa Stilinski! Mama McCall!" I said jumping out my bed to hug them.

"Oh my god, Nova! They called and I couldn't believe it!" Melissa said slipping her hands under my jacket to fully hug me.

"You should've seen her driving. I don't think that she went under 70 mph at all. I almost wanted to give her a ticket." Papa Stilinski said patting my shoulder.

"You are just what I need Papa Stilinski!" I said smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Ahem!" Kurt said standing.

"Oh! Kurt I totally forgot about you!" I said smiling as he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Melissa said. I nearly choked!

"God no!" Me and Kurt said

"This is my gay best friend, Kurt Hummel." I said wrapping my arms around Kurt's middle.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He said untangling himself from my arms.

"No. Thank you for helping her through this." Papa Stilinski said shaking his hand. I went to go sit n my bed with Kurt so that they could get in when I saw two boys that I didn't know. I knew that Melissa and Papa Stilinski had children I just had never met them.

"Well, when my mom died she was there for me and I'm really grateful for it." Kurt said kissing my head.

"I'm sorry for you lost. I lost my wife a couple of years ago so I know how it feels." Stilinski said obviously sympathizing with Kurt.

"Anyways, I don't think that you've ever met our boys. We usually come us when they're at school. This is my son Scott and his best friend Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's son." She said pointing at the two boys. Scott was tan and muscular obviously athletic with cute puppy dog eyes and a brown mop of hair. Stiles had creamy white skin and had a few freckles here and there. His eyes were a cute hazel; his hair was stilled up and was a dark brown.

"Nice to meet you. Even if I already know a lot about you two." I said awkwardly. It was really weird considering their parents my second parent and not knowing them.

"We've heard a lot about you too. Honestly it was almost all on the ride here." Stiles said his dimples showing.

"Do you like lacrosse?" Scott said smiling.

"Yah! My friend Puck plays it during off season for football." I said remembering going to see him at practices.

"Then I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Scott said smiling. I really did hope that this was the start of beautiful friendship. I knew that right now I was still in shock and that tomorrow was going to be worse.

"Now I know that you've had a hard day Nova, but I think that you should know that your parents named me and Mr. Stilinski your legal guardians. We really don't want to do this to you but you're going to be living with Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski in Beacon Hills. They have an extra room and you and the boys will be going to the same school. You'll make a lot of friends. We want to leave in 4 days. I understand that it's a lot and you have friends that are like family here but both us can't just quit and move here, not with this economy." Melissa said. My world just shook. I don't think that I could say goodbye to my family. I wouldn't be able to go to finals. See Blaine. Go to the Lima Bean.

"Don't worry though you can come back up here on weekends for as long as you like we understand that this is hard for you." Papa Stilinski said putting a hand on mine. I bit back my tears as Kurt tightened his arms around me.

"I can't! This is all I know. I can't just leave everything behind. M-My friends and s-school. Go-oing to the L-Lima B-ean every Fr-Friday!" I could feel my lungs constricting as another panic attack was ripping through my body. I was shaking and I couldn't control myself.

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart! Listen to my voice. We are going to be Juniors we've got 2 more years until we go off to New York and live our dream. Being your best friend for 2 years I know that you are strong. I know that you can handle only seeing me on the occasional weekend. You know why? Because in 2 years you are going to be seeing so much of me that you are going to never want to see me again. I know sweetheart that it seems impossible right now but we got this. You are the girl me, only you're not gay, and you've got so much talent that even Ms. Rachel Berry has to compete with. Plus maybe a little change of scenery would do you some good. When mom died all I wanted to do was get out of this hellhole, because everything reminded me of her. But I didn't get that chance. I promise you that, we can do this." Kurt smoothly whispered into my ear as my breathing slowed down. I slowly untangled myself as I wiped my tears.

"Ok we can do this Kurt. 2 years. And then it's off to NYADA." I said really only reassuring myself.

"Ok when do we go back to Beacon Hills?" I said reality slowly sinking in. though I understood now that I could do this if mom and dad picked them to take care of me then who was I to second guess their better judgment?

"We are going to head back right after the funeral. We are going to go ahead and arrange that, if you don't mind." Melissa said and I was thankful I really didn't want to organize that.

"That's fine with me." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey sweetheart, I have to go Finn's mom is out of town and the boys don't know how to use the washer machine." Kurt said kissing my cheek and getting his stuff from a stiff hospital chair.

"Ok. I love you. Thank you for staying with me… I really needed you." I said giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too! If you need anything you call me and I will be here in 5 minutes flat or you can call Rachel I know that she's on standby with honey-lemon tea and anything Streisand." He said before going through the door.

"I'm guessing that you two are very close?" Melissa said with a smile.

"Yup, his mom was the nicest person and when she passed away we kind of latched on to each other… and we never really let go. It was really sudden and it shook us both up. Him and Rachel are what pretty much keep me sane." I said remembering when we all got close.

"Well, we are going to let you rest for the night. You should probably go home tomorrow and pick up your stuff. The funeral is on Tuesday. Is this too much sweetie?" Stilinski said. I know that he knows how I'm feeling I bet that Stiles probably felt just like me.

"A little but it's the way it has be, Mr. Stilinski." I said. It was all true if I had too much time to thoroughly think things through I wouldn't go through with it. I know that this is what my parents would have wanted.

"Don't call me Mr. Stilinski. You can call me Rob we are going to be living together." _Rob _said chuckling slightly.

"Alright, _Rob." _I said chuckling right back at him.

"If you need anything you call us were in a motel down the street. We'll send the boys to help you clear out tomorrow morning." Melissa said putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Said snuggling into bed as they all walked out and shut off the lights and then shut the door.

_I could feel the flames as they flickered along my houses top floor hallway. They were hot and stung on the touch. It was getting hard to breathe and I could smell a horrendous smell something from my parent's room. I don't know if it was the stench or my own human impulse that pushed me to walk down the hall. As I got to their room I put my hand on the handle on the burning handle. I couldn't even feel it burn my hand because I was too focused on the burning bodies. I rushed over and tried to save them but I knew that it was over. _

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed and bolted up my stiff pale green mattress. My hands were shaking as I grabbed the edges of it to calm myself down.

"Nightmare? I used to get them all the time in the beginning when my mom died. They die down in a couple of days." I looked over and saw the pale boy from yesterday…Stiles? Yah that was his name.

"Yah it was pretty bad." I said looking at my hand to make sure that it wasn't actually burned.

"I know. It's just the trauma. I used to have the panic attacks too but I kind of grew up and learned how to face them. I rarely get any now. Anyways onto less gloomy stuff! I'm Stiles as you know from the very informal introduction last night. Scott is in the cafeteria getting us some blueberry muffins and milk." Stiles explained with a cute goofy smile.

"Yum! I love blueberry. Anyway I'm Crystal and I guess I'm going to be living with you." I said making the best of this situation.

"That you are! Don't worry I've got pretty much everything planned out! I can drive you to school so that won't be a problem." Stiles said his dimples popping from his creamy skin.

"I won't need you to drive me I got my Black Jeep Wrangler." I said. That car was my baby and I won't let anyone diss it.

"What!?" He practically screamed.

"Don't diss the Jeep!" I was very protective of my baby girl

"No, no, no! I have the same car only mines blue!" He said standing up with excitement.

"Well it might be nerdy but I decked mine out. It has the bat man logo on the hood and the extra wheel holder is painted like an Arc Reactor." I said blushing. It wasn't common for a girl to be in love with comics and sci fi.

"No way! That is the coolest!" He said sitting on the edge of my bed now.

"Yah I had my friend Finn do the paint job and ordered the Arc Reactor online. I also usually have my motorcycle in the back just in case." I said sitting up. He was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"You ride!? I've always wanted to but I can hardly ride a bike." He said blushing look at his lap.

"I can teach you it's not that hard"

Stiles was about to open his mouth when Scott walked in holding breakfast.

"I hope you like blueberry!" He said handing both me and Stiles a brown bag.

"Anyways as soon as we finish this we should probably go and pack everything up. Are you… ready for that?" Scott said looking into my eyes sincerely knowing that internally I was going through hell.

"No but I've got to do it."


End file.
